Armour/Prayer armour
Prayer armour is used to slow the rate at which Prayer points drain when prayers are active. Unlike the other three general categories of armour, there are few items within it that can be considered uniquely Prayer related. Many shields, magic robes, and types of metal armour can also be considered prayer armour. Prayer robes * Priest gown ** Priest gown (top) (+3) ** Priest gown (bottom) (+3) * Monk's robes ** Monk's robe (top) (+6) ** Monk's robe (bottom) (+5) * Shade robes ** Shade robe (top) (+4) ** Shade robe (bottom) (+5) * Zamorak robes (m) ** Zamorak robe (top) (+3) ** Zamorak robe (bottom) (+3) * Druid's robe (m) ** Druid's robe (top) (+4) ** Druid's robe (bottom) (+4) * Citharede robes (m) ** Citharede hood (+2) ** Citharede robe top (+5) ** Citharede robe bottom (+4) ** Citharede symbol (+4) Prayer robes are often used in situations where the extended use of prayers has a higher priority than defensive bonuses, such as when killing monsters with infrequent and low hits, or when continued use of an increased heal rate prayer is necessary. In situations where the body and legs slots are required for both prayer and defensive bonuses, some metallic or magical prayer armour may be more appropriate. Monk's robes are notable for providing the highest prayer bonus in the free-to-play game, resulting in their frequent use by players who favour the use of prayers over defensive bonuses. They are also very popular amongst player killers wishing to duel without the variable of armour bonuses, as the additional prayer bonus only prolongs their use of prayer; it does not affect damage output or accuracy. Citharede robes are comparable to monk's robes in terms of bonuses, however they have their own niche in the way that they restore a player's Prayer points upon listening to one of the various musicians spread throughout RuneScape. They are generally not worn by player killers due to their inferior bonuses and slightly more complex method of re-obtaining them. God books (m) * God books ** Saradomin's Book of Wisdom (+2) ** Guthix's book of balance (+2) ** Zamorak's unholy book (+2) ** Bandos' book of war (+2) ** Armadyl's book of law (+2) ** Ancient book (+2) God books are often used in a similar light to prayer robes, that is, when defensive bonuses are not of utmost importance and instead offensive bonuses are favoured alongside a small prayer bonus. One book is given to the player upon completion of the Horror from the Deep quest, and the others become purchasable from Jossik for a fee of 5,000 coins each. It should be noted that the books affiliated with the main gods (Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak) must be completed before the others become available to the player. The books are damaged in their initial state, and must be filled with four god pages before they confer either offensive or defensive bonuses; until then they will only provide a +2 prayer bonus. The books' stats are oriented towards the nature of their god, with Saradomin providing defensive bonuses, Zamorak providing offensive bonuses, Guthix providing a mixture of the two, and so on. These books may later be upgraded to their illuminated versions. Illuminated god books (m) * Illuminated god books ** Illuminated Holy Book (+4) ** Illuminated Book of Balance (+4) ** Illuminated Unholy Book (+4) ** Illuminated Book of War (+4) ** Illuminated Book of Law (+4) ** Illuminated Ancient Book (+4) Upon completion of One Piercing Note, players are rewarded with the ability to upgrade their god books to their illuminated state, granting increased offensive/defensive stats alongside an additional +2 prayer bonus. The books also undergo an aesthetic change, featuring a gold trim and additional detail. A player with 60 Prayer and 60 Crafting may upgrade their book in the Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede's scriptorium. Using a prayer book on the book-making table in the room most south of Abbess Benita will initiate the upgrading process, where four steps must be completed in the correct order to succeed. More information on the creation of illuminated god books may be found here. Temple Knight armour (m) * Initiate armour ** Initiate sallet (+2) ** Initiate hauberk (+4) ** Initiate cuisse or Initiate tasset (both +3) Once a player has completed the Recruitment Drive quest they are gifted with an initiate sallet (helmet), and may purchase the other two items from Sir Tiffy Cashien in the Falador Park. 25 Defence is required to equip each piece of the initiate set, as they are statistically equivalent to their black and white counterparts, with the exception of a +9 prayer bonus when the full set is equipped. * Proselyte armour ** Proselyte sallet (+4) ** Proselyte hauberk (+8) ** Proselyte cuisse or Proselyte tasset (both +5) Serving as an upgrade to the initiate armour set, proselyte armour is more commonly seen among members wishing to boost their prayer bonus to higher levels while still maintaining decent defensive stats. The Slug Menace quest must be completed before Sir Tiffy offers the upgraded set to the player, and a Defence level of 30 is required to equip each piece. The three pieces of the proselyte armour set are statistically equivalent to mithril armour, although proselyte equipment provides a +17 prayer bonus not normally seen with mithril armour. Vestment robes (m) * Vestment robes ** Mitre (+5) ** Robe top (+4) ** Robe bottom (+4) ** Stole (+4) ** Cloak (+3) ** Crozier (+6) Obtained as rewards from Treasure Trails, complete vestment sets are rarely used for their prayer bonuses, instead used for aesthetic reasons or as individual pieces when superior items are unavailable. There is a complete vestment set for Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak, Armadyl, Bandos, and Zaros. They may be worn in the God Wars Dungeon for protection from their respective god-aligned creatures with the exception, however it should be noted that the Zaros-themed robes do not protect the player from monsters in the God Wars Dungeon#Ancient Prison. The Guthix robes do not protect the player from any creatures, despite the fact that Guthix is generally seen as the god of balance. Their most valuable components are mitres, providing defensive bonuses comparable to an adamant full helm while also boasting a +5 prayer bonus, the highest in its class (discounting halos). The cloaks may be used when a Soul Wars cape or Cape of Accomplishment cannot be obtained by the player, as they are relatively cheap and still provide a respectable +3 bonus. The stoles were at one point very popular due to the +10 prayer bonus they used to give, however with the reduction to only a +3 bonus they have been mostly superseded by the holy and unholy symbols. The crozier is generally seen as a novelty item, although its prowess as a usable two-handed magic staff is relatively unknown to players throughout RuneScape. Its stats are equal to the ancient staff, placing it around the level 50 tier, however the crozier has the advantage of a +6 prayer bonus and only requires 60 Prayer to wield - no quests are required, nor any other hoops need be jumped through. Croziers are also extremely cheap - the Guthix version costs only coins - and are thus a very viable alternative to the more well-known magical staves. Barrows armour (m) Verac's armour * Verac the Defiled's equipment ** Verac's helm (+1) ** Verac's brassard (+2) ** Verac's plateskirt (+1) ** Verac's flail (+2) Verac's equipment is a high-level melee armour and weapon set that may be obtained as a reward, one component at a time, from the Barrows minigame. 70 Defence is required to wear the armour pieces, while 70 Attack is required to wield the flail. It is sometimes used for its minor prayer bonuses, although its foremost appeal is its passive ability to ignore the target's armour and Protect from Melee if active, allowing for more consistent higher hits. The entire set must be worn to trigger this effect, including the flail; this may make the full set undesirable when the player wishes to use a different weapon. In situations where the target has a high Defence level and may use protection prayers however, such as the Kalphite Queen or in the Duel Arena, Verac's set may prove very useful. It should be noted that, like all Barrows equipment, Verac's armour and flail will constantly degrade in combat. There are no stat reductions tied to its level of deterioration, although after 15 hours of combat the pieces will lose their bonuses and must be repaired at a certain cost. More information about repairs can be found on this article. Akrisae's armour * Akrisae the Doomed's equipment ** Akrisae's hood (+2) ** Akrisae's robe top (+2) ** Akrisae's robe bottom (+2) ** Akrisae's war mace (+2) Also obtainable from the Barrows minigame is Akrisae's armour and weapon set. Players must complete the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest before they are able to combat Akrisae in the Barrows grounds as well as earn his equipment from the chest at the end. The full set has four stat requirements: 70 Magic, 70 Defence, and 70 Prayer for the armour pieces, and 70 Attack, Defence and Prayer for the war mace alone. Akrisae's equipment is classed as hybrid, meaning there are no weaknesses and can be used with any combat style. The set also has a special effect similar to Guthan's equipment, in that attacks have a chance to sap the target's Prayer points and boost the player's own Prayer points. The drain is equal to 1/3 of the damage dealt on the affected hit, while the player regains 1/5 of the damage dealt in that same hit. It should be noted that, like all Barrows equipment, Akrisae's armour and war mace will constantly degrade in combat. There are no stat reductions tied to its level of deterioration, although after 15 hours of combat the pieces will lose their bonuses and must be repaired at a certain cost. More information about repairs can be found on this article. Prayer shields (m) Spirit shields * Spirit shields ** Spirit shield (+1) ** Blessed spirit shield (+3) ** Arcane spirit shield (+3) ** Divine spirit shield (+3) ** Elysian spirit shield (+3) ** Spectral spirit shield (+3) Spirit shields are a range of shields available to members after they have completed the quest Summer's End. Upon completion, players will receive a basic spirit shield, usable in its own right as a shield requiring 40 Defence and 55 Prayer, with defensive stats equal to an adamant kiteshield. It may be upgraded to a blessed spirit shield with a holy elixir, which may be dropped by the tormented wraith or the Corporeal Beast, or bought on the Grand Exchange for coins. This process requires the player to either directly use a holy elixir on the shield on the proviso they have 85 Prayer, or speak to Brother Jered in the Edgeville Monastery with the spirit shield, holy elixir and 1,000,000 coins. The resulting blessed spirit shield requires 70 Defence and 60 Prayer to equip, and has defensive stats equal to the melee dragonfire shield. If a player finds that the blessed spirit shield does not satisfy their need for a high-level shield, then one of four spirit sigils may be attached to grant further bonuses to the shield. In order to attach a sigil to the blessed spirit shield, a player must either have 90 Prayer and 85 Smithing or they may ask Brother Bordiss of the Edgeville Monastery to do it for them after completion of Perils of Ice Mountain for 1,500,000 coins. The sigils themselves come at a very steep price, although it may be argued that their stats offset this cost. The arcane, elysian, and divine spirit shields also boast very useful unique abilities - they will prevent 30% of all incoming damage, though this comes at the expense of 6% of the damage dealt being drained from the player's Prayer points. The spectral shield does not offer any damage reduction bonuses, however it still remains as one of the best magic shields in the game for the relatively low price of coins. The arcane and spectral spirit shields may be equipped with a Defence level of 75, a Prayer level of 70, and a Magic level of 65, while the divine and elysian spirit shields require a Defence level of 75 and a Prayer level of 75 to equip. Falador shields * Falador shield ** Falador shield 1 (+3) ** Falador shield 2 (+4) ** Falador shield 3 (+5) ** Falador shield 4 (+5) As a reward for completing each level of the Falador Tasks, the player will receive a Prayer-oriented shield from the taskmaster of the specific task set. These shields' stats are scaled accordingly with the difficulty of the tasks completed, with the first being equal to the iron kiteshield, the second being equal to the steel kiteshield, the third being equal to the adamant kiteshield, and the fourth being equal to the rune kiteshield. The Falador shields also come with the unique ability to restore Prayer points - the first three shields are capable of restoring 25%, 50%, and 100% daily respectively, as well as provide other perks such as emotes or additional Farming experience. The fourth and final shield is capable of completely restoring a player's Prayer points twice daily, and may also be used to help locate the Giant Mole in its lair. For more information on each shield, visit the Falador shield page. Faithful shield * Faithful shield (+5) Able to be purchased from Lanthas with 200 gold Castle Wars tickets is the faithful shield, an equivalent to the adamant kiteshield that requires the same 40 Defence to be equipped. This shield is notable for providing a respectable +5 prayer bonus, which, with the decent defensive stats, may come in handy when both prolonged prayer and protection from monster attacks are essential. This shield is not often seen, due to players generally preferring to spend their dozens of hours' worth of tickets on other items. Best Prayer armour Best members' prayer bonus The following armour gives the highest possible prayer bonus for members. See the section for each item slot for requirements and other items in the slot. Head Body Legs Shield Gloves Boots Cape Neck Ring Weapon Pocket Ammo Category:Armour Category:Prayer items